


Sweet, sweet lies

by orphan_account



Series: Pure Roman Angst [4]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s no happily ever after for this naive king. Perhaps his “kind, caring” brother was smarter then he originally thought?
Series: Pure Roman Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862332
Kudos: 2





	Sweet, sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed stuff tell me. I wrote this while at school so if it’s bad that’s why

Roman would have never guessed that his life would turn out like this. The signs started to show when he was shut out by everyone. No, when he shut out everyone. Well, not everyone.

He always had his twin. Even through thick and thin. Remus was always there for him..

Roman couldn’t remember a time when his twin wasn’t there to pick him up and give him the best of reassurances? Each crafted so beautifully anyone would have fallen for them. Or he was just a naive idiot.

Maybe that’s why this happened... Crown on head. Cape waving through the windy air. People all around. The heavy blade shining so scarily. The kingdom had been his. His ears started to ring as the executioner spoke. His voice booming above the cheering.

Now back to his brother, the past, Remus had always somehow knew something happened.

Whether the prince was pretending he was okay during lunch.

Or when he was on the edge of the balcony. He never questioned how his brother knew the things he did. Roman just assumed he was just very perceptive of the things going on.

Never assume. He should have really learned that after all the pain he’d been through. 

Now the present, a guillotine ahead of him (Ha a head), people’s screams all around, a very guilty stare would have been upon his face if he really had any remorse.

But he didn’t.He meant for every execution, He meant for every war, every affair, every tax that had driven many to starvation.

He just didn’t have any care left

Roman had demanded that he would be allowed to wear his crown of gold and silver. It was an odd request. Who’s to argue anyways.

He took one very shaky step forward. His stare was on the machine. Not his people, whom he betrayed time after time again. The guillotine was crafted so intricately, but in the end, none of that mattered. It was wood and steel. A machine used for murder.

In the end he would die. In the end his brother would watch his demise with a smile that could put the snakes to shame. In the end, no one cared.

At some point, perhaps, someone did care?

Maybe if Roman hadn’t fed into all the nice lies his younger twin had said. All the clothes and riches offered.

Maybe he shouldn’t have beheaded his one and only love.

Maybe then his happily ever after could have happened.

A few minutes passed and the only thing that could be heard was the bells sounding. An indication that the evil that was once their kind, young prince was finally dead. 

_ He was the bad guy after all _


End file.
